


What Would Freud Have Said?

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [41]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, POV Nicky, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You disappointed me</i>, Red says, drawing her hand back. <i>But I still love you</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would Freud Have Said?

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Nicky/Red - spanking](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6042956#t6042956).

This is one of those moments Nicky can’t help but see herself through the eyes of an outsider, an out-of-body experience. She’s been near death enough times to know that whatever this new point of view sees, it’s not very impressive, yet she lets her mind run rampant and bites down harder on the edge of her blanket, hand working furiously between her legs.

 _You’ve always needed a firm hand_ , a voice says, but _no_ , it’s not just some voice, it’s Red’s voice, her mom’s voice, _mommy’s_ voice, raspy and low and disappointed enough to send a bolt of dirty lust down Nicky’s spine. She’s got mommy issues, sure, but her own mothers—the good one and the bad one—rarely ever factored into her fantasies.

Tonight, she’s two days off from her withdrawal. Tonight, she’s crabby and hot and horny and desperately, _desperately_ wants to be alone, but she’s in fucking prison, so she needs to make do.

She sees herself naked, skin prickled with goose-bumps, sprawled over Red’s lap. Red is warm and sure, body strong beneath Nicky’s weakness, and her work-rough hand smooths down the curve of Nicky’s arched back, settling at the dimples above her ass.

 _You disappointed me,_ Red says, drawing her hand back. _But I still love you._ Her hand comes down, a hard, unforgiving slap against Nicky’s naked ass, and Nicky comes with a groan, her cunt tightening around her curled fingers.

 _Love you too, mommy_ , she thinks, falling into a restless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Courtney Barnett's "Pedestrian at Best"


End file.
